Dynasty Warriors The Tiger and The Dragon
by Deaths-Head
Summary: Before the battle of Chi Bi, Shao Kang, now serving under Zhou Yu, is sent on a mission with his bodyguards. A fateful meeting occurs on a mountain path. Chapter 4 up. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

DYNASTY WARRIORS - THE TIGER AND THE DRAGON  
  
******************************************************  
  
Death's Head - Disclaimer time. I don't own Dynasty Warriors 4. Koei does. I do however own a copy of the game, and soon Dynasty Warriors 4 Extreme Legends, as well as copies of the 2nd and 3rd installments of this series. This is my first DW4 story, so please bear with me.  
  
This story is based on Dynasty Warriors 4, specifically it's edit officer option. Yes, this is a story with Original characters in it, interacting with the officers of each main force. There's going to be two original characters in this story, which I own both of them. The first officer is a Wu warrior called Shao Kang, and the second is his younger sister, Seung Mai.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Chapter One :  
  
The small Wu force, under the command of Sun Ce, was victorious over the much larger Shu force, led by Zhang Fei. Sun Ce himself, was elated with the victory as he leaned against the wall of a nearby hut, smiling to himself.  
  
The damage to the small village was low, even with some of the fighting being the most fierce around the numerous buildings and civilian fatalities were nil. In Sun Ce's eyes, it had been a very successful battle. He turned his gaze unto his men, who were assisting the villages in cleaning up whatever mess there was, strewn throughout the streets.  
  
One of his warriors was helping a young woman tend to the wounded. It was this warrior Sun Ce was curious about the most. Shao Kang was an enigma, mystery surrounded him, ever since the first day Sun Ce and Zhou Yu had encountered the young man, during the final moments of the battle at Hu Lao Gate. At the time, the young warrior had been serving Lu Bu and Zhang Liao, and had already proven himself as a capable warrior, slaying nearly a hundred of the allied forces. It was after Dong Zhuo had fled, as did Lu Bu, Diao Chan and Zhang Liao, Shao Kang and the small troop of soliders left behind, found themselves surrounded by the allies. Cao Cao had wanted them put to death, Liu Bei was against the idea, stating that the individual now has a choice, a chance to relive his life. Yuan Shao studied Shao Kang, and looked at Sun Jian. The Wu lord nodded and Shao Kang's life was saved. From that moment forth, he served Wu.  
  
And now, ten months later, Sun Ce had to admit, having Shao Kang in the Wu army had been the right choice. He motioned for the young warrior to join him. Shao Kang nodded, spoke a few words to the woman he had been helping, and then approached his lord.  
  
"Yes, Lord Sun Ce?"  
  
Sun Ce sighed. He hated being addressed as 'Lord'.  
  
"Shao Kang, how many times, must I tell you to address me as Sun Ce. NOT 'LORD'!"  
  
Shao Kang chuckled as he brushed one of the bangs of his hair from covering his face.  
  
"Sorry. Sun Ce. Force of habit."  
  
Sun Ce nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I guess living and serving in Luo Yang, you have to address everyone in power as a Lord or such."  
  
Shao Kang smiled softly.  
  
"You do. Especially if you are then picked to serve Zhang Liao, under Lu Bu."  
  
Sun Ce sighed.  
  
"I have no problem with Zhang Liao. I know he's a good warrior, with a high sense of honour and justice. Why he's serving Lu Bu and Dong Zhuo, I'll never know."  
  
Shao Kang shrugged.  
  
"Yeah well, I respect Liao. Lu Bu and Dong Zhuo have a place reserved for them in the pit of Hell, even if I have to send them there myself!"  
  
Sun Ce regarded the young warrior with a bemused look.  
  
"You want to send them there yourself?"  
  
Shao Kang nodded.  
  
"Of course! Two 'friends' of mine, members of the same unit, had accidentally let Red Hare loose, and almost lost it. Lu Bu was furious and beat them to death himself. Not even, Diao Chan, could stop him."  
  
Sun Ce noted the way Shao Kang spat the name of Lu Bu's consort, and raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Didn't like Diao Chan, eh?"  
  
Shao Kang frowned, and turned his gaze back over to the villagers working.  
  
"Let's just say. I knew her, before she was sent to the imperial court. Her 'father', was well known to me."  
  
Sun Ce put his hand on Shao Kang's shoulder.  
  
"Sorry I asked. Anyway, why don't you go and help out. As soon as we're done here, we're heading back home." He smiled "It's fortunate that we're so close to one of our own outposts. Heh, I bet Da Qiao is starting to worry everyone there no end."  
  
Shao Kang glanced at Sun Ce from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Your wife keeping you in check, eh?"  
  
Sun Ce paled and laughed nervously.  
  
"Heh, heh, no, nothing like that. It's just."  
  
Shao Kang nodded.  
  
"She has you wrapped around her little finger."  
  
"Yeah. Hey, NO!! It's nothing."  
  
"Like that, right?"  
  
Sun Ce frowned.  
  
"Ahh, let's just hurry and help out, ok?"  
  
Shao Kang chuckled.  
  
"You're the boss."  
  
Shao Kang turned and headed back to helping the wounded, leaving Sun Ce alone.  
  
"Man, this guy really knows how to get someone going." He paused and rubbed his chin "He's rash, crazy in battle, and has no regards for his own safety in battle, if an ally is surrounded and losing. Heh, he reminds me of me!"  
  
Sun Ce turned and headed towards some other soldiers, to check on their progress.  
  
Shao Kang, meanwhile, while helping administer aid to the wounded, his thoughts wandered back to his younger years, living with his mother and Aunt, in the abode of Minister of the Interior, Wang Yun. Wang Yun had devised a way to tear the union of Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu apart, and it involved his 'daughter', Diao Chan. Diao Chan, in reality, was one of the household singing girls, and Wang Yun doted on her. He ignored his own two children, Shao Kang and Seung Mai, and focused on creating Diao Chan into a seductive songstress and temptress.  
  
Even before this 'plan', he ignored the two siblings, and even their mothers. Shao Kang's mother, was Wang Yun's first wife, Shao Mina, while Seung Mai's mother, Seung Hai, was Wang Yun's second wife. Shortly after her birth, Seung Hai passed away, leaving the young girl to be raised with Shao Kang.  
  
Shao Kang shook his head, dispelling those thoughts.  
  
"Got to stop thinking of the past. Wherever my sister is, I'm sure she's safe."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Death's Head - Don't worry, I'm still working on my other Dynasty Warriors stories, however I've suffered a severe case of writer's block. I have planned to have updates for the three of them, uploaded by the beginning of February.  
  
Please tell me what you think so far, as the next chapter will introduce Shao Kang's sister, Seung Mai. R&R please. 


	2. Chapter 2

DYNASTY WARRIORS – THE TIGER AND THE DRAGON 

******************************************************

**_Death's Head -_**                Disclaimer time… I don't own Dynasty Warriors 4. Koei does. I do however own a copy of the game, and soon Dynasty Warriors 4 Extreme Legends, as well as copies of the 2nd and 3rd installments of this series. This is my first DW4 story, so please bear with me.

This story is based on Dynasty Warriors 4, specifically it's edit officer option. Yes, this is a story with Original characters in it, interacting with the officers of each main force. There's going to be two original characters in this story, which I own both of them. The first officer is a Wu warrior called Shao Kang, and the second is his younger sister, Seung Mai.

******************************************************

**_Chapter Two :_**

Near Mt. Ding Jun, a small convoy of refugees made their way through the treacherous terrain, heading towards the Shu/Wu border. Among them, was a young woman, with the appearance of a noble, but clothed in  battle garb, a fencer's shield worn on her right wrist and a sheathed rapier hanging from her hip. Her name was Seung Mai, the daughter of an Imperial Minister and his second wife. She had been raised by her father's first wife, alongside her older brother, Shao Kang. She had been among the civilian survivors from the burning former capital of Luo Yang, after Hu Lao Gate fell, and the allied forces of Yuan Shao stormed into the capital, searching for the tyrant, Dong Zhuo.

Seung Mai sighed as she leaned back in the saddle of her horse, and looked back at the convoy. The refugees had fled towards Yi Ling, and hid near the mountains, waiting for the time to return. Now, after a year, they were returning to their homeland. The young warrior had a bad feeling about this, 'sojourn' back to Luo Yang, but her voice wasn't listened to. Her father, Wang Yun, had 'asked' her to accompany this convoy, but she knew he had another reason for her to be here. Ever since her stepmother, Shao Mina had passed away, a month after the battle at Hu Lao Gate, Wang Yun had been avoiding her, and spending time with a woman, who was the same age as his daughter. Seung Mai was glad to be leaving, as she now had the chance to do what she wanted the most, to search for the only member of her family who cared about her, Shao Kang, her brother.

One of the nobles, who had been a minor dignitary in the imperial court, rode his horse close to Seung Mai.

"Tell me, this land, is it dangerous?"

Seung Mai looked at him, from the corner of her eye.

"This is Shu territory, but they have been rumours of bandits somewhere nearby." She frowned "I wish we had more armed soldiers with us, instead of just fifty-eight."

The noble nodded.

"True, a convoy this size should have at least a thousand troops providing guard. Wang Yun should've known better! But he had the rest of the soldiers remain with him, just to protect him." The noble grunted "He's scared that Lu Bu or Dong Zhuo will go after him."

The young warrior turned her gaze onto the road before them.

"He should know better, but then, father never even treated his two wives well. He even…" she stopped "I apologise. I shouldn't be speaking about my father in such a manner."

The noble smiled softly.

"I know all about that. I knew your mother and stepmother well, and the way Wang Yun treated them… It was a wonder he let your brother join the Imperial Army. Zhang Liao will be sure to look out for him."

Seung Mai frowned. She had no doubts about Zhang Liao, just his lord.  She had heard numerous tales about Lu Bu, and what she heard about him, worried her immensely. As she rode, her thoughts went back to times long past, times she spent with her brother and mother. Even the many times she had begged and pleaded to be taught in the art of warfare. Her brother, supported her interest, and with their mother's consent, taught her everything he new about fighting and war.

A smile pulled at the corners of her lips, as she remembered the day she turned 14, when she and her brother received their weapons. She had received a rapier. Shao Kang had a been given a sword, but after he joined the Imperial Army, he had impressed his immediate superior, Zhang Liao, to the point he was instructed to have the sword reforged into a high sword. Now, two years later, she still wielded the same weapon she had been given.

She was preoccupied with her thoughts, it took one of the guards shaking her, to bring her back.

"Wha… what?"

The guard pointed.

"Bandits!"

Seung Mai's eyes narrowed and she drew her blade. She spoke quickly to the guard next to her.

"Send a man back to my father, riding the fastest horse we have, and request help! The rest are to assume a strong defensive posture around the refugees. We must hold until help arrives!"

The guard nodded, and barked orders to one of the others. The noble next to her, drew his own sword.

"Seung Mai, know that you shall receive aid from Shu."

Seung Mai looked at him.

"What do you mean? We're far from Shu patrols!"

The 'noble' smiled.

"Seung Mai, I served the Imperial Court, as a spy for Lord Liu Bei. My name is Chen Shi."

A group of men stepped out from the huddled mass of refugees, shucking their disguises. The group, numbering around thirty, had drawn their own weapons and stood next to the guards under Seung Mai's command. They wore the green armour of Shu Warriors. Seung Mai looked at Chen Shi.

"My lord, I am grateful for your aid."

Chen Shi smiled.

"My dear, let's show these bandits what it means to fight against soldiers of the former Imperial Army and the Shu Kingdom!"

Seung Mai nodded, and readied herself. Her guards surrounded the refugees as best they could, while Chen Shi's men strode forward, into flanking positions behind Chen Shi and Seung Mai. The bandits came closer and closer, and were almost on top of the convoy, when arrows rained down onto them from the nearby trees. Seung Mai looked around.

"What the?"

Chen Shi smiled.

"Lord Liu Bei, knew of Wang Yun's intentions to send a convoy back to Luo Yang. Myself, and three others, were sent to aid you."

Seung Mai narrowly dodged a bandit arrow, and gritted her teeth.

"Three others? Who are they?!"

Chen Shi smiled and pointed.

"Two are there."

On a nearby hill, two horses were standing next to each other, their riders observing the attack. One was a woman wielding a spear type weapon and her companion was clothed in a long white coat and bore a white fan. Seung Mai recognised them instantly.

"Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying…"

Chen Shi nodded.

"And now… we attack!"

Chen Shi led the charge from the convoy, Seung Mai and her forward guard following. Erupting from the surrounding scrub, another Shu general appeared, wielding a well known and deadly looking weapon. The general, known as Guan Yu, attacked the bandits from behind, while Chen Shi and Seung Mai attacked from the front, with Zhuge Liang's archers firing into the middle of the bandits. Yue Ying looked at her husband.

"These bandits are no match for us. We shall defeat them utterly."

Zhuge Liang nodded slowly, preoccupied with studying a certain warrior on the battlefield.

"I know, my wife. I'm curious about the young woman fighting alongside Chen Shi."

Yue Ying followed her husband's gaze.

"I am not familiar with that fighting style. She is proficient in the use of her weapon."

Zhuge Liang nodded.

"Indeed. Wielding a rapier in battle, while rare, is nothing unheard of. There was a warrior, Nu Wa, who bore a rapier in battle. However, nothing has been said of her for quite some time. It would seem Chen Shi's companion, the daughter of Wang Yun, is already an accomplished warrior."

Yue Ying frowned slightly.

"You mean to recruit her to Shu?"

Zhuge Liang smiled.

"Am I that transparent? Of course I mean to recruit her, however, I have a feeling she will decline, and that will sit well with me."

Yue Ying shook her head.

"You know more than it seems husband. Very well, it's time I became involved in this fight,"

Yue Ying rode her horse down the hill, her bodyguards and troop in time with her. Zhuge Liang watched her go.

"Having already foreseen the outcome of this fight, I shall protect the convoy, until the bandits are defeated." He looked at one of his officers "Afterwards, we shall accompany them to their destination."

The officer nodded and bowed.

"By your leave, my lord."

Zhuge Liang nodded once, and glanced back at Seung Mai.

"Yes, she is a powerful warrior, for one as young as she. She would be a great asset to Shu… and with her brother, the perfect addition to Lord Liu Bei's campaign of restoring the Han Dynasty. However, they must both join simultaneously, or not at all." A thin smile appeared on his face "A challenge, that I, Zhuge Liang, may not even accomplish."

***********************************************************

**_Death's Head -_**                 Sorry about the late update guys. Been busy as of late, sorting out all of my other stories and trying to get them up to date and adding more to them. My other Dynasty Warriors stories, based on the Dynasty Warriors 3 characters, are high on my list to update and hopefully I'll have chapter updates for them up sometime in March.

This story, as I said at the beginning, is based on Dynasty Warriors 4. And yes, I've used the Edit Officer feature in DW4 and have created the characters of Shao Kang and Seung Mai. The next update for this story, should be around the same as the other DW stories of mine, mid March. Please let me know what you think so far, as the next chapter will be the start of the story, now that I've got the introduction of the two new characters done. R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3

DYNASTY WARRIORS – THE TIGER AND THE DRAGON 

******************************************************

**_Death's Head -_**     Disclaimer time… I don't own Dynasty Warriors 4. Koei does. I do however own a copy of the game, and soon Dynasty Warriors 4 Extreme Legends, as well as copies of the 2nd and 3rd installments of this series. This is my first DW4 story, so please bear with me.

This story is based on Dynasty Warriors 4, specifically it's edit officer option. Yes, this is a story with Original characters in it, interacting with the officers of each main force. There's going to be two original characters in this story, which I own both of them. The first officer is a Wu warrior called Shao Kang, and the second is his younger sister, Seung Mai.

******************************************************

**_Chapter Three :_**

**_Two Years later :_**

**_Inside Xu Chang palace :_**

In one of the gardens within the palace, the sound of a flute could be heard floating through the air. Zhang Liao, Wei general, walked into the garden, the music calling to him. He smiled as he saw the musician, sitting on a bench, playing a beautiful tune.

"Nice, very nice. You truly are an artist, Lady Zhen Ji."

Zhen Ji lowered her flute and smiled at the general.

"Thank you Lord Zhang Liao. At least someone around here, appreciates fine music."

Zhang Liao smirked and leaned against a nearby tree.

"I prefer to think of myself, as a cultured individual. But what about your husband? Does he not enjoy your music?"

Zhen Ji frowned and leaned back on the bench.

"Husband? Cao Pi? He's not my husband, all he wanted was someone to give him an heir. I gave him that and now he doesn't want anything to do with me."

Zhang Liao nodded slowly.

"A sign of the times, a woman's place is just to give children to her husband. If I were you, I'd go and find a life of my own."

Zhen Ji smiled.

"I have been thinking of the exact same thing myself Liao. I have nothing here. My son… I have not seen him, since I gave birth to him, a year ago. My… 'husband', has one of his concubines raising him."

Zhang Liao sighed.

"I know, I've seen how Cao Pi acts around Sun Li. He doesn't deserve you Ji, he doesn't even deserve to be…"

Zhen Ji stopped him.

"Don't say it Liao. You know of Sima Yi's ears, and how he gathers information around here."

Zhang Liao nodded slowly.

"And you know how I feel about him."

Zhen Ji sighed.

"I have to see my son Liao. He has to see his true mother, not that… imposter!"

Zhang Liao looked at the young woman before him and was amazed at her transformation from when he first encountered her. When Cao Pi brought her back to the Wei capital of Xu Chang two years ago, Zhen Ji was still a young woman, having only been married to Yuan Xi for a short period, not even a month, when Cao Cao's forces defeated Yuan Shao. Cao Pi had been the one to first encounter Zhen Ji, where she had been disguised as a simple maiden, in an attempt to escape. Cao Pi fell for her, and took her as his wife, and he was everything a husband should be… until Zhen Ji gave birth to his son, where he ignored her and spent more time with one of his own concubines.

Since that time, Zhen Ji has spent all of her time in this garden, playing her flute and silently wishing for the chance to see her son. To Zhang Liao, Zhen Ji deserved more, but he was in no position to do anything formally. However, he had also vowed to do anything in his power to assist the young woman, in her quest to find her place in this world, a world where women are expected just to bear heirs.

Zhen Ji looked at the older man.

"I know what you are thinking Liao. I'm sure I'll find my place, one of these days, and it will not be as a subservient maid to any man!"

Zhang Liao smiled broadly and bowed to Zhen Ji. He was about to respond, when the one eyed general, Xiahou Dun entered the garden.

"Zhang Liao, Zhen Ji, I should've guessed the two of you would be here," he smiled "Plotting evil thoughts and planning your united uprising."

Zhang Liao rolled his eyes.

"Really Dun, do you really think that's what Zhen Ji and myself are up to?"

Zhen Ji nodded, adding.

"Besides, Liao and myself could've been discussing other things…"

Xiahou Dun smirked.

"Like how inept your worthless husband is Ji?"

Zhen Ji sighed.

"That's just… one topic, up for discussion."

Xiahou Dun just nodded, as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well, even myself and brother Yuan, feel the same way about Pi. Still, all things considered, he's not the one to be worried about. Sima Yi is the one to be concerned about, which brings me to the reason I'm here."

Zhang Liao and Zhen Ji looked at each other and faced Xiahou Dun. Zhang Liao speaking first.

"Tell us, what has that snake thought of this time?"

Xiahou Dun shook his head, as if to shake the news away from him, but failing that he spoke.

"The two of you are to accompany myself, Yuan and Sima Yi towards the Wu territory. He convinced Cao Cao to initiate a surprise attack on Wu."

Zhang Liao sighed.

"Sounds to me as if Sima Yi wants to get rid of one of us."

Xiahou Dun nodded.

"Exactly. After all, it was he who had Huang Zhong assigned under Han Xuan, and looked what happened there."

Zhang Liao nodded.

"Sima Yi's agents tried to get Huang Zhong executed, but it was Wei Yan who not only saved the old man, but also killed Han Xuan, and the two defected to Shu, with some of their troop."

Xiahou Dun frowned.

"In any event, Yuan found out a little of Sima Yi's plan. He intends to get rid of one of you, permanently. With a death, Sima Yi will use that death to unite his faction and that of Cao Cao's together, in an attempt to lay down the foundation for his own dynasty."

Zhen Ji sighed.

"That sounds like him, to think of something like that."

Zhang Liao snorted.

"That snivelling weasel! I ought to…"

Xiahou Dun stopped Zhang Liao.

"Have no fear my friend. I intend to thwart Yi's plan, as does Yuan. All I ask of the two of you, is to be on your guard. You know how wily Yi is, so we must be cautious."

Zhang Liao nodded.

"You are correct Dun. Very well, I, Zhang Liao, shall endeavour to keep myself and the lady Zhen Ji safe, on this journey and subsequent battle."

Zhen Ji added.

"And if Sima Yi tries anything…"

Xiahou Dun smiled.

"In that case, I'm glad I'm not Sima Yi" he turned and headed towards the exit of the garden "Come on, Yuan is finishing the preparations. We leave as soon as he's done."

As Xiahou Dun left, Zhang Liao looked at Zhen Ji and was about speak, when a familiar scent wafted through the air. Zhen Ji smelt the same scent as well.

"That's a beautiful smell. I wonder, what could it be?"

Zhang Liao, knew all to well what that scent was. A scent he had only smelled once before, when he served under Lu Bu, at the imperial court of Luo Yang. The scent had belonged to the same household, Diao Chan had come from, in particular, the daughter of Wang Yun, Seung Mai. As soon as that name appeared in his mind, he thought immediately of the young officer, the brother of Seung Mai, Shao Kang, and wondered where the two siblings were now.

Zhen Ji looked at him.

"Liao? Is something the matter?"

Zhang Liao shook his head and then smiled at the young woman.

"Nothing's wrong. Come, let us join our comrades."

With that said, Zhang Liao turned and made his way to the exit. Zhen Ji watched him go, a look of concern on her young face.

**_*_**_I wonder… could Zhang Liao be thinking of his past? Of the officers he had to abandon, thanks to Lu Bu and Dong Zhuo's escape?_*

The young musician stood still, her flute by her side, then she turned and left the garden, the scent lingering in the air. However, after the garden was empty, Sima Yi stepped forth from the shadows, Zhang He by his side.

"Well, it would seem you were correct He. This scent had the desired effect upon Zhang Liao."

Zhang He nodded.

"But of course. Zhang Liao had a fondness for valuable warriors, and this scent combined with his own desire for justice, would obviously cause he to remember those he abandoned."

Sima Yi smiled.

"Good. Now all that remains is to deal with that witch."

Zhang He smirked.

"That shall be simplicity itself. After all, do we not have the permission of her lord to dispatch with her?"

Sima Yi chuckled evilly.

"That we do. He has grown sick of having her around. Hmm…, excellent. Soon, I shall be rid of one nuisance, and the other will remain out of duty they feel towards Cao Cao."

Zhang He bowed.

"And then, even our 'lord' may deign to address you, as lord."

Sima Yi laughed.

"Yesss… everything is proceeding according to plan, _MY _plan!!"

***********************************************************

**_Death's Head -_**     I know, I know. Sima Yi is always the bad guy in my stories. What can I say? I just do not like the guy, he's too much of a sneaky, underhanded type of villain. Basically, he's a version of Dick Dastardly from Wacky Races, that's just pure evil. Besides, you have to have a villain in every story, and Sima Yi is the villain in my stories.

Sorry about the late update guys. Unfortunately, I won't be able to update my other Dynasty Warriors stories, for a little while. Reason being my main hard drive crashed, and I lost everything, all my stories, MP3's, AMV's, everything. I was fortunate enough to have this story, as well as three other, non DW related stories on a disc. I'll try to get the updates for the others ready ASAP. R&R please.


	4. Chapter 4

**_DYNASTY WARRIORS – THE TIGER AND THE DRAGON _**

--------------------------------------------------------------

**_Death's Head -_** Disclaimer time… I don't own Dynasty Warriors 4. Koei does. I do however own a copy of the game, and soon Dynasty Warriors 4 Extreme Legends, as well as copies of the 2nd and 3rd installments of this series. This is my first DW4 story, so please bear with me.

This story is based on Dynasty Warriors 4, specifically it's edit officer option. Yes, this is a story with Original characters in it, interacting with the officers of each main force. There's going to be two original characters in this story, which I own both of them. The first officer is a Wu warrior called Shao Kang, and the second is his younger sister, Seung Mai.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter Four :_**

**_On the banks of the Chi Bi : _**

Shao Kang sighed as he leaned against the tree, as he watched Zhou Tai and Gan Ning spar. He had only recently been assigned under the command of Wu strategist, Zhou Yu. From what he had managed to learn, the Shu lord, Liu Bei would soon arrive and then the preparations for the fight against Cao Cao at Chi Bi would be complete. Ever since Sun Ce had Shao Kang join him, the young Wu warrior had fought faithfully for the Wu force. Even when Sun Ce passed away, and Sun Quan stepped up as new Wu lord, Shao Kang was still fighting for Wu. Now, at the age of nineteen, Shao Kang was a respected warrior.

He glanced up from his daydreaming as Gan Ning fell to the ground, his sword at Shao Kang's feet. The former pirate glared at the quiet and stoic Zhou Tai.

"Dammit! That was an unfair move Tai!"

Zhou Tai grunted as he sheathed his weapon, Dusk.

"Practice harder."

With that said, Zhou Tai turned and walked off, leaving Gan Ning sitting on the ground. Shao Kang smiled as he helped the former pirate to his feet.

"Give it up Ning, you won't be able to beat Tai."

Gan Ning grunted as he accepted his weapon, Sea Master, from Shao Kang.

"What about you then Kang? You've beaten tall, dark and quiet."

Shao Kang chuckled.

"That was just blind luck Ning."

A voice spoke from behind them.

"The line between luck and skill, can often overlap. You, Shao Kang, have tremendous skill. I know now why you were accepted into the imperial army."

Shao Kang and Gan Ning turned and faced the speaker. The Wu strategist, Zhou Yu stepped forward. Gan Ning nodded in agreement with Zhou Yu.

"I agree with him. You are skilled."

Shao Kang sighed.

"That's what… Zhang Liao even said." He shrugged "still, that was in the past."

Zhou Yu looked at the young warrior.

"Never discount the past. That is how we learn the present and gain a glimpse of the future."

Gan Ning rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I need a drink. Later."

As Gan Ning wandered off, Zhou Yu chuckled and shook his head.

"Gan Ning will never change. Probably one thing I find… 'refreshing' about him."

Shao Kang smiled.

"Personally, I think he's a good warrior, one you can count on to back you up in a fight."

Zhou Yu nodded.

"That is true. In any event, I have a mission for you Shao Kang. We've received reports of a Wei strike force heading towards us, along the old mountain trails. I would like you to take three archer units, as well as your own bodyguards, and to observe them. Do not attack them. Send a scout back here, and I'll organise some reinforcements for you."

Shao Kang sighed.

"As you command my lord."

Shao Kang bowed to Zhou Yu, then turned and headed off. Zhou Yu turned and bumped into Huang Gai.

"Are you ready?"

Huang Gai nodded.

"I am."

Zhou Yu nodded as two Wu warriors appeared and bound Huang Gai and led him away. Zhou Yu turned and watched Shao Kang, lead his troop off towards the mountain trail. He motioned for one of his soldiers.

"My lord?"

"Have six units of Elite Troops and three Rider units follow Shao Kang, with orders to assist him at all costs in his mission."

The soldier bowed.

"Understood my lord."

As the soldier ran off Zhou Yu turned his gaze onto the bay, looking over the ships all docked.

"This plan will succeed, even if we have to make a deal with the devil, Zhuge Liang."

**_Elsewhere – _**

Shao Kang knelt behind the boulder, as his two of his archer units settled into their places on the opposite side of the trail. The remaining unit was providing support for Shao Kang and his four bodyguards. One of the female bodyguards knelt next to Shao Kang.

"My lord, is this wise?"

Shao Kang snorted as he sat on the ground, his back leaning against the boulder.

"No, it isn't. Unfortunately, there's nothing we can do about it Sun Li. Just sit back and prepare yourself for what could be our last fight."

Sun Li smiled as she looked at Shao Kang.

"My lord, you say that every time we go into battle. Yet, we're still here. You as well as your four bodyguards."

The other three bodyguards, Luo Li, Mei Mei and Li Li all nodded in agreement with Sun Li. Shao Kang chuckled.

"True. So what say we make sure that the five of us survive this, and all other battles to come, until we're all old."

Li Li chuckled.

"I'm guessing the four of us will still be your bodyguards by then?"

Mei Mei smiled.

"And would that be a bad thing, Li Li?"

Li Li paled, then blushed bright red. She then started to fidget with her bow, causing Mei Mei to laugh softly, as she put her arm around Li Li's shoulders.

"Don't worry Li Li, we're just teasing. Besides, we all know that we're all probably going to die in battle one of these days. Why not have as much fun, and enjoy life, while we're still young and still alive."

Before Li Li could comment, the sounds of horses and troops could be heard. Shao Kang and his bodyguards looked onto the trail from their vantage point, and saw the Wei strike force. Six Wei officers on horses, were leading the troop along the trail, one of them Shao Kang recognised instantly.

"So that's the path he chose for himself…"

Sun Li looked at him.

"My lord?"

Shao Kang knocked an arrow into his bow.

"One of those officers… Zhang Liao, my former mentor and lord."

Sun Li looked at the other three women, and raised her own bow. The three archer units did likewise, waiting for the signal from Shao Kang.

On the trail, Zhang Liao was glancing along the trail's edge, and even onto the bushy embankment. This was, to him, an ideal location for an ambush. Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, Zhen Ji, Zhang He and Sima Yi were all at the front of the troop, along with himself, and he felt… exposed.

Zhen Ji looked at him.

"Liao? Is everything alright?"

Zhang Liao shook his head.

"No. This is wrong Ji. I have a feeling… one I've not felt since…"

Just then an arrow struck the ground in front of his horse, causing it to rear onto it's hind legs, almost threatening to throw Zhang Liao from the saddle. However, he had maintained his grip on the reins and saddle, and glared towards the bush. The other officers drew their weapons, except for Sima Yi and Zhang He, who exchanged devious glances. Sima Yi smiled slyly as he spoke.

"Zhang Liao, you and Zhen Ji must continue ahead. The rest of us will return to Cao Cao."

With that said, Sima Yi turned and spurred his horse back along the trail. Zhang He glanced at the two Xiahou's.

"Come along gentlemen. Remember, what Lord Sima Yi says, is an order from Lord Cao Cao."

As Zhang He rode after Sima Yi, Xiahou Yuan and Xiahou Dun looked at each other, then faced Zhang Liao and Zhen Ji.

"Damn! This is the beginning of his plan Dun! What do we do?"

Xiahou Dun frowned.

"I could care less about Sima Yi, and his orders! We're going…"

Zhang Liao stopped Dun, his gaze surveying the rocky valley.

"Dun, you and Yuan must return to Lord Cao Cao, and warn him. Wu appears to be ready for the attack at Chi Bi. Zhen Ji and myself shall endeavour to find out what sort opposition we'll be facing."

Yuan frowned.

"But…"

Zhen Ji hissed as an arrow narrowly missed hitting her.

"No time to argue! Go!"

Yuan and Dun looked at each other and nodded. Dun pulled back on the reins of his horse as he looked at his two friends.

"Alright, we'll go. But the two of you had better return."

Zhang Liao grunted as he deflected another arrow, Gold Wyvern held ready.

"Have no fear, you'll see us again."

The brothers Xiahou both rode off, their troops with them. Zhen Ji and Zhang Liao had their troop get off the road and take cover behind some boulders and trees, as arrows continued to rain onto them. The two Wei officers looked between arrow volleys, at the direction their attackers were. Zhang Liao hissed.

"Damn, we're pinned down. If we move, we're sitting ducks."

Zhen Ji hefted her Dark Moon Flute and stood. Zhang Liao looked at her.

"What are you doing!? Get down!"

Zhen Ji shook her head and walked out onto the mountain path, her gaze on the boulder on the right side. She had already decided that the leader for their attackers, was behind that particular boulder. She intended to play a requiem for their attackers.

"Do you have the courage to face me? Or are you a coward who attacks from afar?"

Behind the boulder, Sun Li aimed an arrow directly at Zhen Ji.

"Just a little closer and…"

Shao Kang shook his head.

"No, I'll deal with this myself."

The four Wu bodyguards all looked at their lord, looks of shock on their faces. Sun Li spoke to her lord.

"My lord, you mustn't put yourself in danger!"

Shao Kang stood and drew his sword, the Phoenix Tail. He faced the Wei officer.

"A coward eh?" he leaped from the ledge he was standing on and landed on the path, 10 feet from Zhen Ji "I've been called worse by my enemies, but not from one such as you."

Zhen Ji studied her opponent, her weapon lightly tapping her thigh.

" 'A true warrior fights their foe with their own weapons, face to face…' "

Shao Kang finished her sentence.

" 'While weaklings and cowards attack from afar or with others.' I know the person who taught me that warriors adage as well." He kept his sword low, the tip tracing the ground "Now, what would you like to do?"

Zhen Ji smiled, then threw herself into battle. Shao Kang side stepped Zhen Ji's initial attack and slapped her on the backside with the flat of his sword. Zhen Ji gasped and faced Shao Kang, anger on her face. The Wu warrior smiled as he kept his distance.

"Nice lunge."

Zhan Ji hissed and attacked with three quick swings of her weapon, followed with a thrust kick, which caught Shao Kang and sent him backwards a few feet. He smiled and saluted her with his sword.

"Hmm, you're good."

Meanwhile, Zhang Liao was trying to lead his troop to the top of the ravine, when he noticed the fight between Zhen Ji and the Wu officer. He was impressed with the way Zhen Ji handled herself, but it was the Wu officer which drew his attention.

"That fighting style… I've seen that before, but where?"

One of his soldiers called out to him, pointing in the direction of the Wu main camp. Zhang Liao frowned as he saw the cloud of dust fast approaching. He cursed and looked at his troops.

"We leave now! Wu reinforcements are coming!"

As the Wei soldiers retreated, Zhang Liao called out to Zhen Ji to break off the duel. Zhen Ji and her opponent were too preoccupied with their duel, their weapons locked together. Zhen Ji stared into her opponent's face.

"You're… not a bad… warrior… yourself…"

Shao Kang grunted his reply.

"You're not so… bad yourself…"

It was then the Wu reinforcements arrived, Shao Kang's bodyguard detail and the troops under his command left their locations and made their way down to the path. The Wu force was still some distance away as Zhen Ji looked around her, caution in her eyes. Shao Kang spoke in a soft tone to her, so only she would hear him.

"Run."

Zhen Ji looked at him, suspicion on her face.

"What?"

Shao Kang chuckled.

"I can't take you back to camp as a prisoner. If I did, well, let's no go near that possibility." He relaxed his stance "I'm giving you the opportunity to return to your lord, unscathed Zhen Ji. I'm not sure Lord Sun Quan would allow you to leave from the camp."

Zhen Ji frowned.

"Why are you doing this?"

He smiled.

"Because you deserve better than a life of war." He hissed "Now GO!"

Zhen Ji swallowed, then twisted the angle of her weapon, breaking the weaponlock. She then executed her thrust kick, her foot hitting Shao Kang in his abdomen, hurling him backwards. She turned and ran back down the path, to where she could see Zhang Liao, his bow drawn, firing arrows to dissuade any pursuit. She climbed into the saddle of her horse, and both Wei officers rode off at a fast gallop.

Zhang Liao looked at Zhen Ji.

"What happened back there?"

Zhen Ji glanced back over her shoulder, were she could see her opponent getting to his feet, watching her leave.

"He let me go."

Zhang Liao raised an eyebrow.

"He let you go?"

Zhen Ji nodded.

"Yes, he let me go."

As the two Wei officers rode off, Shao Kang sheathed his sword and folded his arms across his chest, as his bodyguards ran up to him. Sun Li looked at him.

"Lord, what happened?"

Shao Kang's face was unreadable.

"Nothing happened."

Mei Mei frowned.

"Lord Kang, you know you can trust the four of us. We won't tell anyone anything, even Lord Sun Quan himself!"

Li Li nodded.

"We follow your orders, and your orders alone."

Shao Kang faced them.

"I'll explain later. For now, we had better return to camp. Zhou Yu will want to know what transpired here."

Shao Kang turned on his heel and hailed down the troops Zhou Yu had sent to aid him. Sun Li looked down the path, her brow knitted in thought.

_That woman… what did she do to my lord? One way or the other, I _will_ find out._

--------------------------------------------------------------

**_Death's Head -_** Hey all. Sorry about the late update. Been busy with other projects. This story is coming along alright, as I've got a lot of ideas planned for it, concerning Shao Kang, his sister Seung Mai as well as others. Also, the names of the female bodyguards of Shao Kang's, were ones I 'borrowed' from the 'edit bodyguard' function in DW4. He only has four of them, while his sister has four as well. She'll be appearing in the next chapter as the battle of Chi Bi gets underway, and I have some more surprises in store as well. R&R please.


End file.
